


Working Men

by PinkHairCrookedTeeth



Category: Death Note
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), AU, Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butlers, Light Bondage, M/M, Rope Bondage, Teasing, Waiters AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 15:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4025908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHairCrookedTeeth/pseuds/PinkHairCrookedTeeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is annoyed an Light helps out.  OneShot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Working Men

**Author's Note:**

> Bondage is SOOOO hard to explain im sorry if you dont understand the exact schematics of it but its not too complicated, and not completly centered around the bondage.

“Oh great, a whiner.” L sighed through his nose as he spotted the young woman. Her nose was upturned, and eyes narrowed as she talked Light’s ear off about god knows what. L was already done with today. It was midnight, his hair was falling in his face from the pristine gel that had slicked it back all day, he had endured countless catastrophes and he wanted to go home. He probably smelled like sex anyway.

Light, ever the charmer was smiling and listening intently, as if he actually gave a shit, L knew better. He went back to straightening his tail coat, before pushing the silver cart through the grand doors.

Wammy’s House was filled with Japans elite, as usual. People dressed in jewels and taffeta smiled and laughed lightly as he walked by, taking no notice of the help. The table she sat with was filled with either timid, or boastful fools. There was laughter all around, no one was left three seconds to sip their scotch without someone clapping them on the back or knee trying to talk some more.

Kiyomi Takada sat at the head of the table, still talking. As the most controversial and successful journalist and reporter in Japan she must be good at jabbering. L caught Light’s eye as he approached with more drinks. In just that look L knew that Light wanted to throttle this lady, though he’d never admit to it. The small thought of Light simply calling bullshit and walking away made L smile for the first time that night.

He stopped at the opposite end and gave the nervous looking people their refills first, still looking at Light’s perfectly composed posture. At close inspection he was terribly stiff, as he had not less than an hour ago been roughly taken in L’s car before their shift. Tied to the seat in a terribly awkward but thrilling position. Nothing satisfied them for long. L is dreading the day the younger man will bore of him. Sooner or later a waiter with no future and a shitty apartment won’t hold him for long.

He made his way around the table, recognizing investigators from cases he’s seen on the news recently. Takada had covered the stories and made it known she had sympathy for killers. Many were still on the fence about her and the fascination with power and murder she had. L thought she was a nut. A complete fool not to be taken seriously.  
Light was talking to her about the food she was eating, something about where it had been bought or the pesticides. “It’s for a story I want to cover about our food.” As she talked she fixed the lapels of his suit, as if they weren’t immaculate already. L grit his teeth and moved on, almost bumping into Mello, who shot him a glare as he carried a silver platter to an older couple in the back. He turned the silver cart around, just about to leave.

“Sir?” Takada’s voice was soft, but intimidating enough to hush the table. L glanced over his shoulder and raised his brow.

She simply pointed to her empty Champaign glass, and took a bite of her food. 

“Sorry,” L said walking up to her and pouring her a new glass, “I thought you were done after your fourth.”

\----------

“You can’t blame the boss L” Light said

“She bugged” L grumbled, trudging to the parking garage, Light on his heels.

“That’s no excuse, you humiliated her in the most exclusive social club in Japan, I’m surprised she didn’t slap you immediately.”

“And ruin her manicure?” L pulled out his keys to open the car.

“I’m staying with you tonight, you could use some stress relief.

L didn’t say anything. He was stressing about his rent, now that he was jobless he was probably going to have to pick dandelions for a living. Sure he had a doctorate in several fields, but he was already bored with them. Maybe selling drugs would provide a good buzz? 

They were on the street before L knew where he was going. Some heavy bass inclined music was playing as Light toyed with the rope in his lap. Hastily thrown in order to not be late for work that afternoon it still had a few knots and loops entwined within it. 

L was tired of expectations and social norms and people for god sake. He glanced at Light, still toying with the damn rope. Light didn’t expect anything of L, except to be unapologetically, himself. Even then L doubted he was doing that right either. 

\-----------

Light was falling apart below L. Panting and moaning, his ass was high in the air and wrists tied to the head board. The rope was knotted to keep the knees and calves of each leg together, and thighs spread. L had his fingers deep inside Light teasing him by never giving pressure exactly where he needed it. 

Light was mumbling “L” like a prayer, whining and sobbing. But between were harsh commands a domineering order for compliance. His position never took from his spirit. L ran his free hands over Light’s body, caressing and teasing, drawing sharp gasps whenever he hit his ribs or spine. His neck was especially sensitive. L mouthed words of praise over it and bit it harshly making Light whine and demand “More!”

L licked a lewd stripe up his spine and over the scruff of his neck, making him jerk wildly. L’s warm mouth was like a fire being set on his skin. Light wanted to cum so bad he could taste it, but he also never wanted L’s warmth to stop. The unexpected bites and kisses on his body, the small massages on his feet and legs to encourage circulation, even though L would immediately stop if he ever thought Light was in slight discomfort. What always made Light groan was when L’s harness brushed his body. Anywhere it accidently stroked felt like heaven for both of them. 

L grinded his weeping dick into Lights back a few times, panting at the pressure. He wanted to cum inside him. L gasped and curled his fingers, hitting Light hard and slow. He almost screamed at the sudden feeling of ecstasy. 

L smiled as he saw Light desperately trying not to cum first. With only two fingers inside L leaned forward and started to bite and kiss that bruised neck. He grinded himself in between Light’s perineum a bit more as he added a third finger and Light swore so violently L laughed and pulled back to sit on his haunches. 

Light’s dick was dripping, with the loss of contact and the unexpected laughter from L he became very annoyed.

“Make me cum, give it to me” he gasped out, breathing hard.

“Yes sir” L smirked as he untied his wrists and flipped them on their sides, so he was face to face with Light’s dick, and vice versa.

L took Light’s cock in his mouth like his favorite candy, stuffed his fingers back in the abused hole without warning. Light gasped and tried desperately to recuperate but it was all too intense. One hand was trying to jerk off L but the other hand was pinching his own nipples and occasionally gripping his throat. 

Finally, L shifted on top of him careful of the binding and slipped four fingers in. Light screamed and came when L swallowed his dick and rubbed his prostate. Riding out his orgasm Light lifted his face gingerly to rub against L’s hardness, feeling that hot wet length on his lips and nose made him groan as he was milked dry. The bindings were carefully removed as L tried to compose himself over Light. 

 

“Your turn.”

 

Carefully Light pulled him back.  
“Your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> send me a request, I'll do anything, any pairing, any kink, any fandom, as long as i know what fandom were talking about. thanks for reading, comments and kudo's are appreciated. Should i continue this?


End file.
